


The most important question

by freddi11



Series: Fluffballs [1]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: A Proposal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort and Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, all the emotions, and something for all of you that love sad!ali, cookerson, jimmy is a softie, lots of emotions, slightly domestic fic, sort of a sequel to the way you look tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddi11/pseuds/freddi11
Summary: To my fellow slightly nuts Cookerson shipper and most enthusiastic reader - @joyousreader, thanks for the excellent prompt (Cookerson + "Marry me") and our chat this morning because it gave me the perfect idea for this. :)A slightly teeth-rotting fluffball. Set in September 2018. Because I think we all need to believe something like this could have happened as well.





	The most important question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyousreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyousreader/gifts).



“Let’s get it over with,” Ali sighs, hugs Jimmy once again. Grabs his car keys. Looks (and feels) like someone about to face a damning verdict, or the hardest walk of his life.

Jimmy holds his boyfriend close, softly kisses his ear. “I’m with you. Every step of the way. And a nice dinner is going to wait for you once you get home.”

Which earns him a very weak smile and another sigh. “See you later.” Ali pulls on his jacket, steps outside and closes the door.

 

_I don’t know why you’re so insistent on doing it. If it’s hurting you this much._

Jimmy shakes his head. They spent enough time talking about it in the last couple of weeks. Arguing about it, even (he’s still angry at himself for reacting like he did). He knows Ali too well after 12 years – and 3 years of actually being together. Once his boyfriend is set on an idea, it’s almost impossible to convince him otherwise.

“Which is true for me as well,” Jimmy tells his image in the mirror. And realises he’s beaming again. Just as he did a week ago when he suddenly was hit with the idea halfway through his morning run. What better occasion for it than today? Today, after Ali faces the worst press conference of his life, after the future for him – and Jimmy, per extension – officially becomes uncertain? That’s the perfect day to clear something up. That thing. The most important question.

_I am curious to see what he’s going to look like._

Enough dreaming. He’s still got a lot to do.

The butterflies in his belly whirl around cheerily as Jimmy enters the kitchen.

Time to get started.

 

After five exhausting, daunting, emotional hours in London, Ali finally drives down the road – their road – on the outskirts of Manchester again. It is already late afternoon, the sun is beginning to set. His spirits lift a bit as he spots the familiar white house with its slightly chaotic garden full of fruit trees and shrubs.

_My second home. Which it has been for more than ten years, come to think of it. Even though it took me long (too long) to realise just what Jimmy really means to me._

His thoughts drift back to that evening in Nottingham. To “you really don’t know?”. To that look. That indescribable look. That overwhelming realisation. And everything that happened afterwards.

Despite himself – even though he has been fighting back tears for the best part of the last three hours – Ali has to smile. _What would I do without you, Jim._

He parks the car, gets out. Leaves the presents (so many! it wasn’t such a special occasion.  Or was it?) on the back seat. He can fetch them later. He’s unable to do so any more. He just wants to see him again. Feel his arms around him. And lock the world out.

 

Ali unlocks their front door.

 Is stunned as the familiar smell of tomato sauce – Jimmy’s special recipe – hits his nostrils.

There’s music blasting from the stereo player in the living room.  Ali has to stifle a laugh as he hears a familiar, slightly muffled Lancastrian voice singing along with the CD.

_Now 42. Again. Gods know how many times we’ve been listening to it since Matt, no, sorry, Mattchin, gave him that CD for his birthday._ That’s Jimmy. Try as he might, he can’t deny he’s a massive nerd. _Which is one of the million reasons I love you._

Ali slips his shoes off and crosses the corridor, stops in the doorway to the living room.

 

Jimmy whirls around sharply as he hears footsteps coming closer.

“Erm. Hi.” He flushes slightly, turns the volume down. Meets Ali’s eyes. Doesn’t need to say anything. Just looks at him. In that special way that makes Ali’s heart beat a little bit faster. As it’s done for so many years now. _I’m home._

The lump in Ali’s throat dissolves on its own.

Jimmy still doesn’t say a word. Simply wraps his arms around Ali, holds him, strokes his back, is there for him while Ali vents his feelings, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ali focuses on the familiar warmth of the arms around him, the smell of Jimmy’s aftershave, the heartbeat he can feel against his own chest. Feels himself relax. Feels safe.

Jimmy slowly leads them over to the couch. Sits down, stretches his legs. Ali snuggles close to his boyfriend, lets his head rest on Jimmy’s chest, takes his hand, closes his eyes.

 

Jimmy loosens his grip only after he feels Ali calm down. Looks at him and – once again – is lost for words. By his feelings. The sheer intensity of them. By the fact Ali looks unbelievably handsome, even when he’s sad. By the simple fact he’s been able to be with this incredible man for three years. Just how much can you love someone?

“Marry me?”

 

Silence falls.

Ali sits up, looks at Jimmy through reddened, wet eyes. But his grief is gone.

He’s speechless. Stunned.

Just like in that night in Nottingham.

Jimmy feels his face burn.

“I just said that out loud, didn’t I? Shit. Sorry. Shit. Fuck. That was not my plan at all. I mean – _god damn it!_ I don’t even have your ring right now, it’s still on the dining table and ….” That last part only came out as a whisper.

Ali beams at Jimmy, his eyes swimming in tears.

“Yes.” he says quietly.

“Yes?” Jimmy is shaking from head to toe.

“Yes.”

Jimmy would like to tell everyone that this was followed by a passionate kiss.

Something straight out of the movies.

But this is not what happened.

Instead – a messy, slightly snotty, definitely too wet, pile of limbs, tears and laughter.

“I had it all planned out, believe me.” Jimmy grumbles against Ali’s neck. “I was going to do the whole candlelight dinner thing. And I’ve even written a speech. Part of, at least.”

“Save it for our ceremony.” Ali says, laughing softly, and plants a kiss on Jimmy’s nose. “There’s just something we need to figure out. Before we go into any sort of detail. The most important question. ” “Yes?” Jimmy’s eyes are sparkling with mirth.

“Who gets Swanny as best man?” Ali chuckles.

“You are ridiculous.” Jimmy pulls Ali close and kisses him.

 


End file.
